mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Ettard
Ettard is a great lady that has a country north of Arroy. Sir Pelleas loved her. In her country there was a great jousts for 3 days and all knights and gentlewomen came. Pelleas won everyone and won a gold circlet to offer to the fairest lady there. Then Pelleas offered it to Ettard and challenged any knight who would say no. (4,xx) But Ettard was so proud that she scorned him and rejected his oaths of love, even if he died for her. In turn, all ladies and gentlewomen scorned her pride, as there were others fairer than her and would gladly accept Pelleas's love. (4,xxi) Pelleas followed her into her. Ettard tried to drive him away and every week sent knights to fight with him, with orders to humiliate him tying him to his horse's tail or belly, hoping to mae him leave the country; but Pelleas suffered these just to get a sight of her. When he is brought to her castle he asked to be taken a prisoner but she rebuked him in the foulest manner, took his horse and harness and left him at the gates without food or drink. (4,xxi) She stayed among her pavilions outside the gate of her castle, and saw someone in Pelleas's armour coming, and fled inside. The knight told her to stop as it was another knight who slew Pelleas and took his armour. Ettard told him to remove his helm, and seeing it was not Pelleas, she told him to dismount and took him to the castle. There she inquired about it, and was sad that a good and strong knight died, although he hated him more than anyone else as she could not get rid of him. For slaying him, she offered to do anything for Gawaine, and made him good cheer. Gawaine said that he loved a lady who didn't love him, and Ettard replied that he is so well born man of prowess that it's her blame, and swore to do anything to get him her love. Then Gawaine said it was her that he loves, and as she swore, she granted him to fulfil all his desire. Now it was May, and the two came out of the castle and supped in a pavilion, made a bed and stayed there together for 2 days and knights. She had put her damosels and some of her knights (not worrying about Pelleas any more) in other two pavilions. Meanwhile Pelleas worried and rode to them to see why Gawaine takes so long and saw them sleeping together. After considering killing them, he left his sword on their necks and left. When they woke up, Ettard recognised it as Pelleas's sword and understood that he is still alive, and Gawaine betrayed them, and recognised that Pelleas treated them more courteous than he. With this, Gawaine left. (4,xxii) Nimue went to Ettard and brought her to Pelleas's paviion as he was still sleeping, and told her that she should be ashaed to murder such a knight, and threw an enchantment that made her love him so much that she became mad, and said that it is the righteous judgment of God for her to love now the man whom she hated most. Then Pelleas woke up and as saw Ettard, he hated her, called her a traitress and told her never to come in his sight. Hearing this, she wept and made great sorrow out of measure. (4,xxii) When Pelleas met Nimue, he started hating her as much as he loved her, for all the despite and shame she did to him. When Pelleas left with Nimue, she died of sorrow. (4,xxiii) Ettard